


Додо не летают, потому что они вымерли

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	Додо не летают, потому что они вымерли

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

Первые несколько лет школы Кобик провела на домашнем обучении. Аргументы Стива были логичны и понятны: если вдруг она поругается с кем-то, расстроится или испугается и выпустит силы из-под контроля, их всех ожидают большие проблемы и экстренная смена места жительства, в лучшем случае. Однако на третий год Баки поставил вопрос ребром. Сверхспособности или нет, но она должна научиться взаимодействовать с людьми в любых обстоятельствах, а не только под неусыпным контролем. Сперва Стив спорил. Конечно, он спорил, это же Стив! Баки понимал все его доводы. Он тоже боялся, тоже лежал ночами с мыслью: "А что, если..." Но иного выхода не видел. Поэтому после семейного совета, во время которого от металлического кулака пострадала ни в чем неповинная столешница, было решено, что дальнейшее обучение Кобик продолжит в местной средней школе. 

Полгода спустя даже Стив признал, что затея себя оправдала. Нет, конечно, без мелких неприятностей не обходилось. Но пользы было значительно больше. У Кобик появилось больше друзей и обязанностей, а у Стива и Баки - тревог. Но со своими опасениями они постепенно научились справляться. Всего-то две недели посменно дежурили на снайперских позициях вокруг здания школы во время ее занятий!

Сегодня из школы ее встречал Баки, потому что Стив отрабатывал повинность по выгулу Резнора в дикой, насколько это возможно в их местах, природе. Уже пару дней Великий Резнор настойчиво рвался в сад, заунывно завывая по вечерам у задней двери. Сочувствующий его страданиям Стив решил, что это от тоски по свободе от поводков и ограничений города. Баки думал, что причина в начале течки соседской собаки, но свои мысли держал при себе. Если Стив хотел побегать наперегонки по лесу с Резнорм, кто он такой, чтобы его останавливать. В конце концов, вполне возможно, что истосковался по ощущению свободы вовсе не Резнор.

Настроение Кобик не понравилось Баки сразу же, как только он увидел ее, идущей от школьного автобуса к двери дома.  
Читать ее было так же просто, как и Стива. Они оба никогда не скрывали своих эмоций. По крайней мере, перед Баки.  
Вот и сейчас между светлых бровок залегла напряженная морщинка, уголки губ были скорбно опущены. Если бы Баки сам не присутствовал при появлении Кобик в их мире, он бы всерьез заподозрил, что она биологическая дочь Стива, настолько они походили друг на друга.

И оба совершенно не умели скрывать от Баки секреты. Стоило только сделать вид, что тебе не интересно, и Кобик, как Стив, легко и совершенно самостоятельно выдавала всю интересующую его информацию. Поэтому Баки ни о чем не расспрашивал сверх обычного и выждал.

Ее прорвало, когда он поставил перед ней тарелку с сэндвичами и нарезанными фруктами.  
\- Я знаю, что папа говорит, что надо всегда поступать честно и не лгать. Но зачем? - быстро выпалила она, наматывая на палец кончик косички, которую ей утром заплел Баки, - Мы сегодня писали контрольные тесты, и я знала, что могу посмотреть сквозь учебник и найти там правильный ответ, но не стала. А Кларисса положила книжку на коленки и подсматривала, когда учительница не видела. Она получила А, а я только В с минусом. Так зачем поступать честно?   
Баки вздохнул и зарылся металлическими пальцами в волосы. Вот так всегда: Стив задавал моральные императивы, а разбираться с последствиями приходилось ему. А сам сейчас резвится с Резнором в лесу!

\- Папа-Стив много чего говорит, - больше для себя самого буркнул Баки и уже громче продолжил, - но в этом он отчасти прав. Иногда ситуация может быть такой, что у тебя нет возможности поступить честно из-за внешних причин. Но когда выбор зависит от тебя... Ты можешь солгать или поступить нечестно, но это значит, что ты полагаешься на случай и обман, а не на свои знания и умения. Это может помочь тебе в какой-то конкретной ситуации. И если ситуация того стоит - это выход. Но в перспективе нечестность и ложь навредят. В случае с контрольной, ты не выучишь материал, хоть и получишь хорошую отметку, потом - не поймешь следующие темы, основанные на этом материале, и не сможешь сама разбираться в этом вопросе. Что в дальнейшем сделает тебя вынужденной не формировать точку зрения на своих знаниях и опыте, а доверять мнению и советам других людей.   
\- А они могут ошибаться или лгать, - серьезно кивнула Кобик, и Баки мысленно поздравил себя с достижением новых педагогических высот. - А папа часто получал В с минусом по математике?  
Было видно, что отметка или что-то с ней связанное сильно расстроили ее. Но вот с этим горем Баки, пожалуй, помочь мог.  
Он почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в ухмылке и заговорщицки понизил голос.  
\- Нечасто. Потому что по математике он получал С или даже F.  
Глаза Кобик удивленно распахнулись.  
\- Честно?  
\- Честно-честно!  
\- И он не списывал?  
\- Принципиально.  
\- А это помогло ему научиться математике?  
Словно в замедленной съемке в памяти всплыли тихие вечера, проведенные на узкой койке с учебниками, тетрадками и острыми коленками, утыкающимися в его бок. Стивовы раздраженные вздохи и нетерпение, свои собственные объяснения - все это вспомнилось так ясно, будто было вчера, а не сотню лет назад.  
\- Не особенно. Он много болел и часто пропускал школу. Понимаешь ли, солнце, есть ситуации, которые тебе не подвластны, как бы ты ни поступила. Соврешь ли, скажешь ли правду - конечный итог будет примерно один.   
\- Но если лгать плохо, то ложь сделает меня плохим человеком, - очень тихо возразила Кобик. В своем мысленном ежедневнике Баки поставил галочку напротив пункта "дать Стиву подзатыльник за установление недостижимых этических идеалов".  
\- Не обязательно. Все зависит от масштабов лжи. Но отвечать за нее всегда приходится в двойной мере: перед собой и перед теми, кому солжешь.

Повисло долгое молчание. Наконец, Кобик улыбнулась. Улыбка получилась какой-то несмелой, виноватой. Точь-в-точь как у Стива, когда он пытался скрыть под одеждой следы очередной драки. Пожалуй, общего у них было даже слишком много. Это нервировало. 

\- Пап, можно я тебе кое-что покажу? По секрету.

Несмотря на тревожные мысли, выстроившиеся в голове, Баки бодро протянул ей руку:  
\- Ведите, моя леди!  
Виноватая улыбка тут же превратилась в озорную, и Кобик потянула его к заднему двору.

Баки ожидал всего, чего угодно: от плотоядных ромашек до модели бомбардировщика времен Второй Мировой.   
Но не этого. В сарае для садовых инструментов, куда привела его Кобик, сидели две крупные забавного вида птицы, каких он никогда в жизни не видел, с мощными изогнутыми клювами, маленькими крыльями и шарообразным телом.   
\- Что это, родная?  
Кобик виновато опустила голову и до боли сжала его ладонь.  
\- Это додо. Я нечаянно, пап, честное слово!  
Додо? Что еще за додо? Слово было смутно знакомым, но поймать ускользающую ассоциацию за хвост не получалось. Стрэйндж предполагал, что когда-нибудь Кобик сможет дотягиваться до других планет. Но не так же рано! Ей же и десяти земных лет еще не исполнилось! Они со Стивом совершенно не готовились к такому. Одно дело воспитывать ребенка, который в будущем может обрести невиданную силу, и совсем другое - ребенка, который практически всесилен здесь и сейчас.   
\- Откуда они? - спросил Баки, боясь услышать ответ.  
\- Честно?  
\- А ты готова к последствиям лжи?  
К облегчению Баки, перед ответом Кобик не думала ни мгновения. Значит, кое-что они со Стивом все-таки сделали правильно.  
\- Из книжки.   
\- Какой книжки?  
\- Помнишь, у нас в школе был урок с представителями фонда защиты природы? Там нам показывали рисунки и фотографии вымерших животных и птичек. Их так много, папа! И я все думала о том, как же нечестно, что они все вымерли!  
\- То есть, додо это вымершие птицы?  
\- Да! Они были такие красивые на рисунках в книге. Что я захотела сама их нарисовать. А потом... потом я не знаю, что случилось, честное-пречестное слово! Мне было их так жаль, и они просто сошли с моего рисунка, я не знаю, как я это сделала. Но я не хотела! Я помню, что обещала папе никого не призывать с других планет просто так, когда научусь, потому что это нехорошо. Но они же не с другой планеты... Вы ведь не будет во мне сильно разочарованы? - к концу этой тирады в ее глазах блестели слезы, а нижняя губа подрагивала. 

Чувствуя себя самым черствым человеком на земле, Баки опустился на колени и крепко обнял дочь. Какой бы всесильной она ни стала когда-нибудь в будущем, сейчас ей отчаянно требовалась его поддержка.  
\- Давай-ка закроем их тут, пока они не улетели.  
\- Они не летают.  
\- Ага, потому что вымерли.  
\- Потому что там, где они жили у них не было естественных врагов. Это эволюция, пап, - с серьезным видом продекламировала Кобик. - Но они очень быстро бегают. Я чуть не упустила одного.  
\- Понятно теперь, почему Резнор так завелся.   
Перед тем, как прикрыть дверь сарая Баки наклонился и поднял с пола белое перо. Ну надо же, додо!  
Теперь придется с этим что-то делать. Вот Стив обрадуется!  
\- Ты расскажешь папе? - с опаской глядя на Баки, спросила Кобик.  
\- Нет. Рассказать папе должна ты сама. Договорились?  
Кобик посмотрела на него своими огромными неземными глазами и согласно кивнула.

 

Поздним вечером, после очередного семейного совета, в ходе которого Стив был посвящен в тайну додо, они долго лежали без сна. Стив привычно обнял Баки одной рукой, прижавшись грудью к спине. Его размеренное дыхание, как и в любой другой, даже самый безумный день, порождало удивительное ощущение правильности происходящего.  
С первого этажа периодически доносились завывания Резнора, который еще не утратил надежды выйти на улицу. Бега по лесу наперегонки с суперсолдатом не сильно утихомирили его охотничий азарт. 

\- Как думаешь, что именно она сделала? - наконец спросил Стив.  
\- То, что она сделала, сидит сейчас в нашем сарае.  
\- Не умничай, Бак. Я имею ввиду, она создала додо сама или...  
\- Или?  
\- Взяла их из того времени, когда они еще не вымерли.

После долгого молчания Стив заговорил вновь:  
\- Надо поговорить со Стрэйнджем. Даже не знаю, какой вариант меня тревожит больше.  
\- Я тоже, Стиви. Зато я знаю кое-что другое, - Баки повернулся к нему лицом и коротко поцеловал в губы. - Ты слишком привык планировать все наперед. Но в нашей ситуации так не выйдет. Мы можем только делать все от нас зависящее в настоящий момент времени. И кстати...  
От подзатыльника Стив возмущенно зашипел.  
\- Это вот сейчас было за что?  
\- За выставление недостижимых этических ориентиров, умник.   
Стив глубоко вздохнул, ткнулся Баки лбом в плечо и очень-очень тихо признался:   
\- Я просто очень боюсь ошибиться, Бак.  
Желание его отчитывать сразу угасло.  
\- Знаю. Но от страха ошибки ее вероятность не становится меньше.  
\- И кто теперь ставит недостижимые ориентиры, придурок?  
\- Эй, минуту назад я, вроде как, умничал!  
\- А сейчас - придуриваешься.  
\- И это говорит человек, едва не заваливший школьный курс математики!  
\- Я много болел!  
\- Оправдания, оправдания. Кобик, кстати, теперь в курсе.  
\- Ах ты!  
Быстрым движением Стив опрокинул Баки на спину и завалился на него сверху, для надежности зафиксировав руки над головой. Дыхание у обоих тут же сбилось напрочь.  
\- Что дальше делать сам разберешься, или тебе карту нарисовать? - ухмыльнулся Баки, обхватывая его ногами. - Помню, с картами у тебя было получше, чем с мате...  
Продолжить свою речь Стив ему не дал, заткнув самым надежным из всех известных ему способов.

 

Спустя несколько дней основной темой всех новостных изданий мира стали два додо, подкинутые в птичник национального парка Орегона.

А перо, которое Баки поднял на заднем дворе, заняло свое место в блокноте с рисунками Стива


End file.
